The Awkwardness of Stiff Muscles
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Now expanded with a second chapter! Had this idea stuck in my head for days. Dean & Cas slash but nothing explicit. Sam walks into his motel room and sees something going on that he'd rather not see. Enjoy reading cause I had fun writing.
1. Something Stronger

The Awkwardness of Stiff Muscles

(Sam's POV)

"That's it, Cas. That's…Oh my God! Perfect, just perfect. Right there, Cas. Oh god, right there."

Sam stood inside the motel room. He had just come back from his trip to the vending machine, which was why the door was still open and the coke still in his hand. He wondered why all he could do was just stand there, stand there and look at his brother sprawled out onto the bed, with Cas rubbing his hands awkwardly into Dean's tanned and muscled back. Dean was clutching a pillow and currently had his eyes closed in what looked to be pleasure. No. Extreme pleasure.

"Why am I doing this again, Dean?"

The hunter ignored his masseuse for a moment, allowing himself to bask in the euphoria Cas's massage was providing him. But in Sam's cozy position by the door, it certainly looked a hell of a lot like Dean was gonna come. And sometime very soon. But then again, it could have just been Sam's sick and twisted imagination. He felt his mouth drop open when Cas leaned down closer to Dean's back. OMG! It looked like he was gonna kiss him.

"That last hunt was a killer. My back is so stiff. Never been this stiff before", he mumbled the last few words.

Cas pulled away from Dean.

"Hey, whatcha hell you doing? Cas! My muscles are suffering here."

The angel sighed and leaned back down to attend to the hunter. Sam was currently punching himself in the face. How could they not see him? And more importantly, how could he not say anything? Hell, any other time he would have announced his presence. But there was something about this moment, however awkward it was, that told him he should not interrupt. No matter how bad the urge. So Sam shrugged and stepped back outside, this time closing the door behind him.

"I'm gonna need something stronger than a soda."

And with that he walked back to the vending machine, leaving his brother in the care of Cas.

FIN


	2. A Kiss to Ease the Suffering

The Awkwardness of Stiff Muscles

Chapter 2: A Kiss to Ease the Suffering

Dean smiled and relaxed when he felt the angel's hands on his back once more. His hands were so damn soft and he was still shocked and secretly snickering that he could trick Cas into doing this for him, especially for this long. How long had they even been at it? Ever since Sam left. And another thing, where the hell was Sam? He said he was going to the vending machine. Was he still over there like the geek he was deciding what soda he wanted?

Dean didn't know. Dean didn't care. His mind cleared completely as Castiel massaged harder. The stiffness and pain was gone now, and he wondered if the angel had healed him a little.

"Dean? How much longer must I continue doing this?"

The young hunter did not speak.

"Is your back feeling better now?"

Castiel removed his hands and moved to look at Dean's face. His eyes were closed and after mere seconds he realized he must have fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile because Dean looked so happy and so peaceful exactly where he was. He was happy he could help. And let's just say, he was impressed with how muscular and tanned Dean's body was. He obviously hadn't noticed it when he had dragged him out of hell. Not too surprising because he had to focus on getting him out of there and abandoning him instantly when he did. The angel laid the thin motel sheet over his back and sat down in the chair facing the bed. Happy just with watching the sleeping hunter before him.

Castiel looked up as the door opened. He wondered how long he had been sitting there as he looked over at Dean, who was still fast asleep.

"Wow. You managed to make him sleep. Good job."

Sam couldn't say how relieved he was that Dean was dead to the world. He hadn't been sleeping much lately and he looked like crap because of it.

"It was nothing, Sam."

"No seriously. I've been trying to figure out how to do that for years. He's just too damn stubborn.

Cas smiled and looked at his elder brother affectionately.

"He is."

"I'm gonna go out and get some food for when he wakes up."

Cas nodded and knew what Sam was going to ask him.

"No Sam. I do not want anything."

"Alright."

And with that Sam closed the door quietly and Castiel resumed his watching over Dean.

Dean groaned and flicked his eyes open to see Cas sitting only inches away from him.

"Cas, we talked about this. Personal space."

Dean ran a hand tiredly over his face and looked at the clock. 5pm.

"My apologies, Dean."

"Fine. Just don't keep on doing it."

The hunter pushed himself to sit at the edge of the bed. He looked exhausted and Cas used everything within him to hold back from moving closer. Dean grimaced in pain and the angel put a hand on his forehead.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Are you alright, Dean? Your forehead seems warm."

"Yeah, just peachy."

Castiel stared at Dean intently when he grimaced once more. Dean knew he couldn't avoid his stare or the previous question.

"Think I'm coming down with a killer headache is all."

"If I massage your forehead will the pain go away?"

"What?"

Dean's words came out stronger than he had intended them to be and he felt slightly guilty when Castiel looked down at his hands shyly and in embarrassment.

"It worked for your back and I…, he looked back up at the hunter who was staring so intently at him, hazels bright and beautiful, I thought it might work for your headache."

Dean had really no idea what to say.

"That's nice, Cas. But a head massage won't help this time."

"Oh, Cas nodded, "Is there anything else I can do?"

Dean laughed and smiled.

"No. But thanks."

It was then that Castiel thought of another solution. One maybe a little too much for Dean. He pressed his lips against his and kissed him ever so slowly. Everything he knew about Dean told him that he was going to pull away and scream at Cas in fury, asking him what the hell he thought he was doing. But clearly Dean was in need of some comfort, something far more than another back massage or a head massage. Because Dean didn't exactly lean in to the angel's kiss but he didn't exactly pull away either. Cas was the one who pulled away.

"I apologize" Cas said hurriedly.

"Don't", Dean smiled and pulled closer to Castiel, I feel better now."

Dean kissed his beloved angel and was so happy to know he was never alone in his suffering.

And Sam was secretly glad that he never saw any of this.

FIN (For Real This Time)


End file.
